


Blue Skies

by mistrali



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistrali/pseuds/mistrali





	Blue Skies

The sky is at once vast and confining without Rachel. It’s a boundless prison, because flight is supposed to be his escape, but everything is touched with her memory. The colour, on bright days, brings back her eyes in a certain light. Wind in the trees recalls her breath, or her laughter. The texture of a freshly caught mouse reminds him of Rachel roaring and sinking her teeth into Hork-Bajir flesh. 

Once he sees a bald eagle soaring miles above him, and traces every feather of her wings, imagining Rachel flying beside him (of course the eagle is female, he assures himself; there’s no possibility she  _wouldn’t_  be). Another time he catches sight of a bright yellow kite and remembers eating McDonalds in the woods on one of their weird almost-dates. It’s painful, but somehow, after a while, he doesn’t mind the pain because it keeps her alive for him.


End file.
